Polymeric bags are popular household items that are used in a variety of applications including storage of food. The addition of reclosable fasteners or zippers to these bags has further enhanced their utility and the addition of a slider has made the fasteners easier to open and close. The fasteners include complementary first and second profiles that engage each other to close the polymeric bag.
There are a variety of food items that are desirable to store in these polymeric bags. Some desired items for storage include packaged material, such as particles or powders. This packaged material may include such items as sugar, salt, baby formula, coffee, pancake mix and dog food. Existing reclosable fastener or zipper bags, such as press to close bags and slider bags, often do not reclose after the packaged material is poured from the bag because the material gets trapped in an interior area of one or more of the profiles. The trapped material can prevent or inhibit the first and second profiles from rolling or snapping together, resulting in the fastener not being able to reclose.
A need therefore exists for an improved reclosable fastener that reduces or eliminates the above-described problem of reclosing the first and second profiles after packaged material has been trapped therein.